


Good Dreams

by JPaloma



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JPaloma/pseuds/JPaloma
Summary: 预警：新人大学生Arthur aka.非常非常弱的Arthur
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	Good Dreams

万事都有个烂白开头，Arthur第一次见Eames时并非离奇的一天，天上没有下刀子，地上也没开满钢铁小花，只是一个普普通通的工作日，在Cobb的办公室里，Arthurr和他坐在办公桌前，等着局域网开始愿意工作，让Cobb好连上视频通话，页面上四个小窗口都在等他这一个小屏幕亮起。所有人都在室内，头顶一盏昏黄的灯或者一盏放在电脑摄像头旁边的白炽灯，看起来就像是美国学术兴趣小组在大学不开课的周末中举办一场小型研讨会，只有右上角的一个人在刺眼的日光下，穿着奇怪的粉色衬衫，背景是小酒馆的雕花窗户、大型阳伞和人群。

Cobb向他打招呼，“我的天啊，Eames，你在哪里？”

“你指什么，酒馆还是蒙巴萨？”那个男人懒洋洋地回答，似乎哪一个问题他都不在意，但随即他吹了个口哨，似乎被什么点燃了兴趣，“你旁边又是谁？梦境实习生？你好呀，亲爱的。”

年轻的Arthur被这样轻佻的发言弄红了脸，他小声地回答你好，也许对面并没有接收到这段电磁信号。没人搭理他们，好像人们都习以为常，接着他们就开始了一场关于如何盗取目标人物头脑最深处秘密的小型会议，而Arthur作为早就知道组织者Cobb计划的人，眼神飘向了那个小窗口里的人，他穿着棉麻质地的西装外套，皱皱巴巴仿佛永远也熨不平整的深粉色衬衫，放松地斜靠在椅背上，戴着无线耳机，眼睛并没聚焦在屏幕上，Arthur猜想强烈的反光不可能让他看得清任何东西，也许他是个从中午就开始喝威士忌的人，加冰，两指宽，能靠这个悠闲地在闷热的路边小店里坐一下午。

那是盗梦行业伊始，全球脑科学理论的小高峰，人们可不像表面上那样无所事事，暗地里在藏宝图上寻找新的线路，利益最重要，道德是其次，但没有实例支撑，理论终究只是理论。Cobb作为一个科研人员还是抵制不住巨大的研究热情，立志投身这份事业。诚然把这行为当工作的人还是少数，因此除了几个老搭档，他只能找到几个在新领域开拓工作的盗贼小偷和金融犯罪专家。Arthur是例外，他是计算机和应用心理学双学位的在读生，他偏科严重，又聪明得厉害，从来不去上的课总是有办法擦线通过。

那也是Arthur第一次做前哨。视频会议结束后，Arthur就带着充分的兴奋和紧张感飞去洛杉矶，在目标人物工作大楼下的咖啡馆里应聘上了兼职服务员，他把卷发堆在额头上，假装自己是背负学业贷款的可怜大学生，如果不去打工，马上连一个月的生活费也要没有了。店长是个亲切的中年女性，家里有一个和他差不多大的孩子，只消Arthur可怜巴巴地抬眼望着她，她立刻就答应了这个看起来整洁且十分真诚的年轻人。Arthur在后厨帮工了一周就争取到去前台的机会，近距离观察目标人物的言行举止，观察他是否警觉，是否有什么特殊爱好。

目标人物是刚入职一个月的银行家，带着在前一家金融机构工作的秘密材料跳槽到现在这家公司，按照雇主的指令，两个月后银行家就会移交材料，他们需要在此之前传达这份材料的内容。Arthur负责调查他的行为习惯，之后Cobb会安排一场梦境，梦中银行家会收到提前交付材料的通知，他就会亲自带着这份独一无二的纸质文件飞往西海岸，入住一家充满布雷德伯里大厦风格楼梯的五星级酒店，在那里他们将完成盗取工作。

不是一个复杂的计划，也不是一项困难的工作，一层梦境就已经足够，Cobb打算用这个方式还个人情，不如趁此机会选择组建他自己的工作团队，他选择Arthur的原因也很简单：尽管Arthur是个新人，但他在Arthur身上看到足够的潜力。但如果带着经验不足的Arthur，必须找个老手保证后方的稳定，Eames当仁不让是选择之一，从既往的工作经历中Cobb推测至少他有足够的安全意识，没有被随时追杀的危险，熟练的技巧也令他足够胜任盗取者这一身份。

Eames和Arthur的初次见面仅限于视频通话的两个半小时，鉴于Cobb是主要的沟通者，Arthur的脸都没怎么被摄像头捕捉，就被Cobb毫不留情地挤出屏幕了。如果Eames记得，第二次见面，是一个月之后在洛杉矶的工作室，Eames穿过四折八弯的没有绿化装点的街道，拐进一个小巷，推开一个停车场的移动门，里面已经被布置了桌椅和白板，上面用胶带粘着目标任人物的简报，旁边是涂涂改改的黑色笔记，穿着白衬衫的年轻男人背对着他在忙着整理着什么。

Eames对Arthur毫无印象，因为如果你工作伙伴的流动性约等于戴高乐机场每天的人流量，哪怕同时在工作间隙你和工作伙伴上了床，你也不会记得他或她的长相。

他站在门口静静地观察了一会儿，一双眼睛肆无忌惮地测量Arthur的臀围和腿长，终于他决定开口：“这可不太好，不是我抱怨，亲爱的，关于警戒心——”

“我的天啊！”年轻男人猛的转身，显然是被吓了一跳，一叠文件四散到地板上，他急急忙忙地蹲下去捡起来，Eames饶有兴致地抱着手臂站在原地，看着这出正在上演的办公室戏码，这样他有种自己是坏老板的错觉。

放回文件的间隙里，Arthur飞快地抬头看了眼他，“你是——Mr.Eames，你来早了。”

“你记得我的名字？”

“Cobb给我介绍过。我总得对合作伙伴有些了解。”谈起工作，Arthur又恢复镇定，他正了正领带，仿佛什么事都没发生。

Eames则在回忆自己留给Cobb的是哪一套身份材料，于是他一边观察着这间工作室，一边假意问道：“看来你已经知道我在海地的经历了？”

“海地？”一丝迷茫在Arthur脸上稍纵即逝，“你在测试我？你根本没有任何和海地有关的经历，最接近的地方只有哥斯达黎加，你在那里考了潜水证书！”

“我确实有一套潜水证书，但我希望这次入梦我们不会接触到任何需要屏住呼吸的可能性……”Eames眨眨眼，“我没想到你会花时间去记忆这些内容，不过，你不会觉得我们的简历都是真的吧？”

“情报就是生命，mr. Eames。”Arthur没有感情地回答，但他紧紧抿起的嘴唇已经昭示了答案，这让他看起来像条快要爆炸的小鱼，四周的海水眼看着就要烧沸腾了，Eames不慌不忙地补充道：“你不记得一个月前Cobb是怎么向我们介绍你的？”

Arthur记得，Cobb只是简单地向大家介绍“这是Arthur”，连姓氏也没有提到，仿佛“Arthur”只是一个代号。

“看来Cobb还什么都没来得及教给你。”Eames说，凑近了两步，“但我能明白他为什么选择你。”

只要Arthur再傻乎乎地问一句“为什么”，Eames就有把握把这尴尬的氛围扭转过去，接着用一种老前辈的语重心长地教育后辈，自然而然地拉近两人关系，届时Arthur心里就永远会给他留个类似老师的位置。但是不，Arthur就算不是什么经验丰富的老手，也绝对不是所谓的愣头青，他从不相信世上还有免费的馅饼、免费给人上课的烂好人，这间屋子里除了Cobb，Arthur谁都不敢信，于是他根本不等到Eames废话，就用一种小鱼摆尾的方式直接转过身去了。

不是什么好兆头，但足够有趣，Eames缓缓地挑起眉毛，但这对工作的推进可不太方便。Cobb已经嘱咐过他要保证收尾时可不能有烂事发生——基于可预期的非完满前哨工作，Arthur也许会留下那么几个不太重要的小瑕疵，又或许是致命漏洞，一切只能等到他们进入目标人物的梦里才能知道。和往常一样，Eames让自己看上去像个一事无成的地痞，靠着祖辈积攒的万贯家财混日子，只是运气好才不被执法机构抓走。难说这不是他的本性，他随便挑了一把椅子反过来跨步坐下，双手搭在椅背上，西裤被扯起高高一截，露出颜色奇怪的袜子，然后他就故意哼起在马赛、瓦伦西亚还是哪里听过的青春小调，一边用脚打着拍子。

接下来五分钟，Cobb和其他几个人陆续进来，互相介绍，Arthur再没看过Eames一眼。当他开始讲述这次的观察报告时，他解开袖口，小心地把袖子挽到手肘，他还要维持一个用一件衣服撑过七天的穷学生形象，不想让衣服弄上油性笔的污渍。

“我还以为你的报告会更有内容，”Eames开口，食指弯起来敲着下巴，“比如他更偏好什么样的度假酒店和女人，而不是他尝不出廉价的咖啡豆，这对构建梦境是没有意义的。”

Arthur不自觉地抬起下巴，“这只是报告的开头，而且，我也以为你比我想象更有耐心”，他说，“如果你真的有看我给你的资料，你关心的这部分就在报告的第三页。”

“那还需要你站在这里有什么用？”

Arthur歪过头，看了他一眼，又将眼神落回文件夹里，漫不经心地翻过一页，“保证你不会死在他的大脑里，先生。”

Eames挑起眉毛，换了个姿势，把下巴埋在手心里，看起来打算偃旗息鼓了。巨大的失败——谁叫他那观察的本能好像在这人身上失灵了一样，硬是没看出来仍像个孩子一样的arthur，哪怕Eames在心里已经把那双西装裤下的长腿折叠几次，肖想过指尖陷入柔软的臀部脂肪中的感觉。但Arthur竟然是个食古不化、一板一眼的讲究人，他有种回到初中的感觉，在精英遍布的私立学校里他就没从女生那里讨到好，任何打趣行为都会被性格强硬的女生理解为对他们能力低下的暗示，当然不是说有些人没有故意这么做，只是这场面太刺激太熟悉了，以至于后半程Eames都收声乖乖坐在原地，引来Cobb频频侧目。

人们说，人和人之间会有一种同质的感受，会面结束后，Arthur立刻追着Cobb走到角落，“他，”Arthur问，“你为什么找这种人？”

“他是个老手，”Cobb差点大笑起来，“我看到你们相处的挺不错。”

“你管那叫不错？”Arthur压低了声音，“他满口谎话，而我现在还不知道他是来做什么的。”

“他来扮演一个骗子、小偷，如果你有这感觉说明就对了。”Cobb打开震动着的手机，“听着，也许你可以从他身上学点什么。”

“学什么？弄清一个小偷怎么撬门？我都不知道你找我来是做这个的。”

“我真的得接这个电话，”Cobb急急忙忙地说，“以及没错，学学怎么撬门，怎么撬开别人的脑子；如果你一定要知道，他当过特种兵，疯狂的英国佬——至少向他学学怎么瞄准，你的枪法烂透了。”

“嘿！”Arthur无言以对。

他有一把格洛克，他的第一把手枪，固定靶至少在九环以内；而且他不也不会就这么相信Eames是弹无虚发的高手，实际上，他怀疑对方是否能在一秒内摸到枪，而不是花了五分钟才想起来中午把它丢在了哪个酒馆里，但无疑，这激发了他的好奇。毕竟，试跑的时候Eames从来不动真格，只是围着建筑和装修物不断地绕圈，就好像那些踱步就能让他算清楚距离，推测建筑物里有没有能利用的秘密通道。

Arthur很明白，当你没有渠道去打听流言蜚语，说明你工作的时间并不长，还并不算是圈子里的人，Arthur不知道自己会不会在这行业里呆的足够久，但直到那之前，他打算继续相信Cobb告诉他的东西。

事实上，Eames确实对这种半是好奇半是放心的情绪毫不知情。

他在车里坐着，一辆七人位的大捷龙，每个人在工作前都在自己的状态里，有的人不停地喝酒，瓶盖把锡制的酒壶弄得嘎啦嘎啦响，Eames仿佛没听见似的，只是一言不发地观察着自己的手指，思忖着三个小时后去吃点什么，或者直接叫辆车去机场。他已经过惯随时离开的生活，如果有必要，三分钟内他就可以在布满街角的摄像头中消失，但眼下还没这么急迫。他抬起头来，越过深色的车窗玻璃看向斜前方的咖啡店后厨的小门。

没过一会儿，Arthur先出来，干燥的头发遮住了表情，毫不迟疑地走向旁边的小巷，靠在砖墙上，从裤子口袋里掏出来烟盒，接着身材健壮的目标人物也从小门里绕出来，手上攥着打火机，接着他给Arthur点烟，Arthur费劲地吸了两口才把烟头弄燃，Eames几乎在车里笑出声。

该下车了，但Eames故意晚了几秒才握住把手，车门静悄悄地滑出一条缝隙，像一条柔弱的小蛇顶破了蛋壳，Arthur的视线立刻穿射了过来，Eames背上划过一道闪电，如果不是Arthur继续混身不自在地扭曲在目标人物和砖墙之间，他还以为他能透过反光玻璃看到他。

“快点！”搭档在背后小声催促，Eames才终于看够这完全不似伪装的一场戏，悄无声息地溜下车，走到银行家身后，对方似乎把Arthur强行忍耐着等待后援军的行为当做他第一次卖淫而不知道怎么开口谈钱的别扭，“这是你第一次吗？我保证，我会给你一个值得的价格。”

Eames听到那人这么说，咧嘴笑了起来，“嘿，朋友，”他说，然后在对方后劲巧妙一击，那庞大的身躯就不堪重负地落到地上，Eames向下撇了一下，仿佛眼前无意识的躯体已经变成一堆不太重要的烂肉。“我们需要效率。”Arthur开口，短暂地松了口气，“我还以为你退缩了。”

Eames不太赞同地摇摇头，“看看是谁抖得像只兔子。”

“这因为谁？”Arthur朝他怒目而视，“你没按计划走。”

“我还以为你都习惯了，你知道，”Eames笑了笑，像听到了什么完全不可理喻的东西，“跟着Cobb总会有那么一两处无序。”

“先生们！”Cobb大声地插嘴，“现在，快点。”

Eames和Arthur一前一后地走回了厢式功能车，这辆大捷龙正严严实实地堵着巷口，Eames故意慢了一步，等对方走上前才做了一个请的姿势，Arthur咬字清晰地说谢谢，Eames偷笑起来。


End file.
